leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fistful of Force/Rumble beats the crap out of trynd.
Right, so as a follow up to my previous blog about how jax doesn't actually counter trynd very well, I've decided to write a blog about how rumble counters trynd very well. Firstly, Rumble, just like trynd has no resources other than cooldowns and maybe his heat system which a good rumble can easily manage. This means that unlike jax or, say olaf, rumble will never run out of mana to harass or engage trynd with. those of you who have played against trynd as jax will know that this is a big issue after a while. While a jax can win a trade depending on how they engage, the trynd can just hang back and heal up using q or a few pots. This means that you've basically just wasted mana on nothing, so if trynd ties to engage with his full stack of fury, you'll have no mana to use counterstrike, or even leapstrike to get away to safety. And at low levels with no items, jax will lose. trynd has a huse base damage boost with q and a massive attack speed debuff (tho he may want to save that for the slow). However, rumble is the bunny that just keeps going. With his strong base stats on flamethrower, he can just keep going and going and going and everytime rumble uses flamethrower, trynd gets hit for tons of damage. Now i'm not saying that rumble is OP, but trynd just can't keep up with the amount of DAMAGE that rumble can output, and rumble doesn't nee to worry about any crap like mana. Secondly, and this is the most annoying part for me, is the fact that he gets a shield and a movespeed buff. This is known as a disengage, and it is absolutely one of the worse fricking things that can be used against a melee carry like trynd. The fact that a champ like Jayce, nid or teemo can gtfo whenever they want makes it so fricking hard to deal any consistent damage against them. The thing is, trynd is all about consistent damage. You need to keep attacking to keep your fury up, you need to keep attacking for more chances to crit, you need to keep going in to bait your ult. It's just not feaseable to fricking fight against a champ that can just saunter off as trynd, you can't make any decent damage stick. So basically it comes down to two choices. You be a man and take the flamethrower damage while thwacking him, or you either wait his thrower out and hope that the measly amount of damage you do when you spin in while his thrower is down will be able to do something. (spoiler), it won't. That's why I've come up with a little theory. See the thing is, Rumble's damage is based nearly totally on his thrower, which is a cone based damageing DoTattacked to Rumble's front. Now it's pretty much impossible to avoid all of that thower damage, but the way I figure it, is that if you keep running around the side of rumble, like right in front of him, where the cone is smallest and you keep moving, you might be able to avoid some of that thrower damage. esp if you use spin to move right behind him just as he's using thrower. It'd take a lot of micro, but it might be possible. Still rumble's a bitch to lane against. You need to really stick to him when you have the advantage, and even then you might not be able to kill him cuz of that dange shield. All I can say is, don't pick trynd into rumble. Category:Blog posts